


The Complicated Life of Mrs. Uchiha-Uzumaki

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genderbending, Other, Wedding Planning, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Life is never easy when everyone mistakes you for a guy because of your name, your husband is an airhead, and life keeps throwing you lemons like they aren’t a damn expensive fruit in the market.The worst part? Sasuke wouldn’t have it any other way.





	The Complicated Life of Mrs. Uchiha-Uzumaki

As her wedding day draws near, a day at the spa is a perfect way to destress, otherwise the _bridezilla_ inside Sasuke might emerge. That’s what Karin thinks, and Sasuke believes she’s been pretty even-tempered throughout the process of planning her wedding.

 

Sasuke is relatively able to manage her time and assign tasks efficiently at work, but doing so with almost two-hundred registered guests, only fifty or so of those coming from her clan, a very busy husband-to-be, and an irritating wedding planner that she so desperately wants to fire, Sasuke is running thin on her so-called _patience_.

 

Earlier that morning, she had a fight with her planner about switching the lilies out with something that doesn’t remind her of a goddamn funeral. The planner insists saying “But it suits you, Sasuke.”, and she’s lucky Sasuke’s hands were occupied with holding her box of things to throw out from her office, otherwise she would have strangled the girl right there.

 

“Where the fuck did Sakura _find_ this woman?” Sasuke says exasperatedly as she enters the spa, the smell of tea tree and lavender invading her nostrils.

 

“She’s a good friend of Sakura’s, and you know she’s got a lot of say since she’s one of Naruto’s best friends.” Karin supplies, walking up to the counter as Sasuke checks them in for their appointment.

 

Karin isn’t the only one who convinced Sasuke to take a break, her groom insisted she get some R&R before the actual day. It’s in two weeks, and Karin can see the stress on Sasuke’s face. The way she looks now, her dark hair a mess tied into a loose bun atop her head, her face devoid of make-up except for her lipbalm, and the bags under her eyes.

 

“Mr. Sasuke Uch—“

 

“ _Miss_ . _I’m_ Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

_Oh, boy._

 

“Oh! I’m sorry. It’s just that your name—“

 

“I _know_ , can we get on with the treatment? _Please_?”

 

Karin knows how irritated she’s becoming by the second, and an irritated Sasuke is not at all a nice Sasuke. Karin quickly jumps in to save the poor unfortunate soul behind the desk.

 

“We’ll wait at the seats over there!” She says, hooking her arm at the crook of Sasuke’s own. Before the raven could say anything else, Karin drags her to the posh and comfortable recliners, forcing her to sit down and relax. She almost misses the receptionists call of ‘Just give us a few minutes and the masseuse will attend to you!’

 

To Karin’s relief, Sasuke relaxes in her seat, closing her eyes as she listens to the soft and zen music playing throughout the spa. She takes a deep breath and finally relaxes, letting the minty smell of the vicinity take her to a happy place.

 

… That is until she hears a familiar name being uttered beside her.

 

“Isn’t Mr. Uzumaki so hot?”

 

That definitely catches both Sasuke and Karin’s attention, but only the redhead turns to look at the two women waiting beside them. One of them has long red hair and dark skin, while the other, the one who’s talking, is platinum blonde.

 

“I-I wouldn’t word it like _that—_ “ Replies the red haired one. Karin knows exactly who the blonde girl is. She works as one of the higher staff in Senju Law Firm.

 

“No, he definitely is the hottest bachelor around.” The blonde girl, _Shion_ , continues. “I used to be so annoyed of him, but he’s so helpful and handsome.”

 

Karin’s eyes widen and her gaze immediately fixes itself on Sasuke’s face. She notes how eerily calm Sasuke remains, as if she’s sleeping, but Karin _knows_ her, and the woman is _not_ sleeping.

 

“O-oh?”

 

“Yeah, I remember spending a late night with him working on a case a month ago. We flirted a bit and we went out to lunch two days after. I really think we have chemistry going on.”

 

By now, Sasuke has opened her eyes and is staring at the dim lights of the ceiling. The girl must have noticed Karin’s stare because instantly, she recognizes her.

 

“Oh! Karin, what a surprise to see you here! You finished filing your case report?” Shion asks, to which Karin nods.

 

“Hey, yeah, I finished. I’m just accompanying a close friend.”

 

Shion and the red-haired girl’s attention goes to Sasuke, and she finally spares them a glance. Before Sasuke could glare any further, her attention is caught by her assigned masseuse, and she follows her to a private section to begin her massage.

 

Instead of a raised massage table, Sasuke’s bed is on the floor because she loves the incorporation of thai massage along with her aroma therapy. The body stretch allows her muscles to fully relax.

 

The massage goes smoothly, and the way Sasuke’s joints and spine crack under the masseuse’s handling really takes the tension off her body. She momentarily forgets about the flirtatious blonde coming onto her husband-to-be.

 

They meet once again as Sasuke is getting a mani-pedi, and unfortunately, the girls are right beside her with her in the middle because Karin wanted a round two in her massage.

 

She could feel the blonde girl’s stare, and when Sasuke follows her line of sight, she notices the woman is eyeing her engagement ring. She can’t move her hand at the moment because the manicurist is currently working on her fingers.

 

“That’s a really pretty ring. You’re getting married?”

 

“Mhm. In two weeks.”

 

“Wow. Who’s the jeweler?” Shion asks, the red-haired girl’s gaze trying to see what her ring exactly is. It’s a little bit hard to see from Sasuke’s right side.

 

“Tiffany.”

 

“Oh, wow. It looks so simple.”

 

“Mhm.” Sasuke remembers Naruto talking about how he was choosing rings with Sakura. The ring he bought her spoke volumes about who Sasuke is as a person. The ring is a simple platinum band with a 3-karat princess cut diamond encrusted atop.

 

Sasuke remembers being the happiest person on earth when Naruto proposed to her during a romantic dinner at their favorite traditional Japanese gourmet place that his friend Chouji owns, located at the topmost floor of a classy hotel. They’d been given privacy at the garden table where the view of the entire city could be seen, and before the food’s been served, Naruto got down to one knee and popped the question that would be changing her life forever.

 

“I hope the man marrying you treats you really well.” The red-haired woman says.

 

“Oh, he does. He’s too nice for his own good, a bit hot-tempered, but he’s kind.” She says, refraining from saying all the wonderful things Naruto actually is that she can’t express in words.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, her nails are dry, and she meets up with Karin at the front. The red-head looks completely relaxed, and Sasuke mentally notes to tell Naruto about how Karin enjoyed his treat a little too much.

 

The person manning the reception has changed and is someone Sasuke actually knows. Tenten is part-owner of the spa, and since she’s a good friend of Naruto’s, he always makes sure to use her business.

 

“Enjoy your time, Sasuke?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Good to get all the tension out before the wedding, huh?”

 

“You said it. Everything’s been a pain in the damn neck.”

 

Next to her, Shion and her companion slide their cards over to pay. Sasuke isn’t really paying them mind until Shion softly gasps when the spa doors open. The blonde quickly bounds over and greets the person coming in.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki! You’re here. You could have told me you were coming, I would have waited for you.”

 

_The nerve._

 

Sasuke almost laughs at Tenten’s alarmed look, her hands still moving to process the payments. Sasuke doesn’t look, but she listens to what her fiancè says.

 

“Hey, Shion. I was pretty busy at work today. You know the case I had to handle? I’m rushing because I’m on leave in two weeks.”

 

“Oh, right!” She obviously doesn’t know what the leave is for.

 

Tenten lets Sasuke sign a receipt since Naruto had already paid for the entire thing beforehand plus extra tip. She fixes her signature on the indicated line and passes it back to Tenten.

 

“Am I done?” She asks, to which Tenten nods.

 

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” Naruto tells Shion.

 

“Oh, sure, Naruto—“

 

“Hey, Tenten. Thanks for taking care of her.” Naruto says as he walks to Sasuke and puts an arm around her waist. He gives the side of her head a kiss and looks into her eyes. “Did you destress, bridezilla?”

 

“Hn. I can think of _other_ ways to destress. But yeah, her staff did amazing.” Sasuke’s inner witch pulls Naruto down by the back of his neck and presses her lips against his, one, to her delight, Naruto returns eagerly.

 

They kiss for a few seconds longer before pulling away and getting caught in each other's’ gaze. Sasuke could see the two women’s shocked faces from her peripheral, and Sasuke can’t help but feel victorious in all of this.

 

“Alright, save it for the honeymoon. Let’s go.” Karin says, and Sasuke shuts her up by shoving her car keys to her stomach area.

 

“You drive my car. I’m riding with him.”

 

Karin’s eyes narrow. “Riding _with_ him, or riding _him_?”

 

Sasuke rolls her eyes as Naruto chuckles and ushers her out.

 

“Thanks again, Tenten!” He then turns to Shion. “See you in the office!”

 

If Shion is glaring holes into the back of Sasuke’s head, she doesn’t care. All that matters is she’s stress-free, Naruto is here, and she doesn’t have to deal with her wedding planner until the day after tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve got the other story to write, but I honestly don’t know when I’ll he working on that. I’m trying to finish my bachelor’s and have to proceed to my doctorate right after, so... Please have this simple plot story. I’ll try to add as frequently as possible!
> 
> If there ANY scenarios that you guys wanna see in this story, please feel free to comment it, and I’ll do my best to make it work!
> 
> I’m on twitter as @FranBunnyAO3 so feel free to message!
> 
> Also, I’ve been so inlove with female Sasuke that I just had to write a story about her. XD


End file.
